Revenge
by Amaya Snow
Summary: Amu Hinamori is back after four years away. Now she's world famous pop star Lucy Amore. She comes back and is determined to get her revenge on the Guardians but they think she's Amu's older sister! Now she plans her revenge with her twin brother Aiko and best friend Alli. How will she get her revenge and what happened that made her change so drastically? Pairings will come later.


**This is my first Shugo Chara story so I'm open to any suggestions to improve my writing. Btw sorry if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Amu's POV

Hi my name is Amu Hinamori and I'm going back to Japan. You see I left four years ago after my charas were destroyed. Don't worry I got new ones though. There's Ran who now represents my love to dance. Her pink hair is now down and she wears pink floral jeans and has a white shirt that shows her stomach and says love me alone. She also has a pink hoodie and pink high tops. Miki represents my love of fashion. Her blue hair reaches mid back and she wears light blue skinny jeans and a white button up blouse. Over that she has a jean jacket and blue flats on her feet. She also has a pair of shades and a blue spade necklace. Suu represents my love of languages. I learned English, French, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, and Greek during my time away. Suu wears a green spaghetti strap dress with a thick brown belt around it. Her hair is in a Katniss Braid and she wears a green headband. On her feet are green high heels and she has a green handbag with her at all times. Dia is still represents my radiance, her appearance has changed though. Her hair is now let down and reaches the back of her knees. She wears white shorts and a white camisole with a see through gold tanktop on top of it. She has on gold sandals and a gold necklace on. Finally there are my new charas. There was Lucy who represents my love of music, singing, and instruments. Lucy has dark brown curly hair with purple streaks, and she has violet eyes. She wears a purple and black strapless dress with a thick black belt around her waist. She has on a black leather jacket and black stilettos. Lastly there's Amore, she represents my wish to love. She wears a cream lace strapless dress with a light brown belt. She has on cream sandals and a white heart ring. Her platinum blonde hair is let down and reaches her waist, she has a cream headband in it with a heart on it. I had changed a lot too. My pink hair was dyed ice blue with silver tips in it. I had grown and was now a c-cup. Also I had grown much taller. Over the years my golden eyes somehow changed to violet. My most interesting feature was the silver swirls tattoo near my left eye. I was practically unrecognizable. Also I had changed my name to Lucy Amore.

"Lucy when you get back you have an immediate concert at Seiyo High." my manager told me over the phone. Yeah I was a famous pop star now.

"I know I'm on my way there now." I told Monica my manager.

"Okay have fun in Japan!" she said and hung up. Once I arrived I went into my dressing room.

"Let's do this Lucy!" I said once I had changed into violet tanktop black ripped skinny jeans and black stilettos. I got a violet music note necklace to represent my chara change with Lucy. I walked onto the stage and everyone screamed.

"Hello everyone! I'm Lucy Amore and it's a pleasure to be here!" I said and the crowd screamed. I smirked they were in for a huge surprise, at least the Guardians were.

"Okay this song is dedicated to my dear ex-friends the Guardians! You see they all betrayed me in my time of need so I wrote this song. You guys see how my life is better without you?" I said. "This is my song Bless Myself (actually sung by Lucy Hale). I took a deep breath and started to sing. **(I think posting lyrics is against the rules but listen to the songs I list they're all really good)**

I finished the song and smirked at the Guardians they were speechless. I then sang Run This Town, According To You, Nobody's Home and Cannibal. Then I went backstage.

"That was great Amu!" My best friend said. Her name was Alli and she was a petite blonde who one of the best gymnast in the US. **(Alli is based on one of my BFFs who moved away) **Her chara is named Sophia and represents her dream to be the best gymnast in the world.

"It felt good getting that out of the way. Now how's my favorite midget?" I asked messing up Alli's hair. She was seriously short, like Rima short.

"I'm fine, I can't believe I get to stay in Japan with you!" she said crushing me in a hug. Gymnastics equals crazy upper body strength. She released me when we heard people coming. I turned around and saw the Guardians.

"If it isn't my old friends the Guardians? Did you like the song? I wrote it based on when you all abandoned me." I said.

"I'm sorry who are you? We've never met before." Tadase said.

"That's where you're wrong Kiddy King. Wait no you're more like a peasant." I said, he chara changed.

"I am the King!" he yelled and tried to attack me with Holy Crown. I let it hit me it really had no effect and didn't hurt at all.

"So you've gotten weaker. Be careful when you're all vulnerable somebody could destroy your charas." I warned.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked.

"So Ikuto give up on your dream of being free as an alley cat yet? In this world the only ones who can be free are the most powerful. Are you powerful? The weak who have charas should be eliminated." I said laughing innocently. Again I was attacked. This one hurt a lot. His tore my skin and I felt pain. I smiled at him and coughed up blood.

"So you are strong. Then you'll be freed sooner or later." I looked at Alli she looked worried sick. "Alli don't worry I heal quickly. Look it's almost gone already." I said. I healed much faster than a normal person the wound was already closing.

"Utau Hoshina you have two charas Il and El. Are you strong?" I asked. She attacked me with nightmare trident but it shattered when she tried to stab me.

"I guess not." I said.

"Rima Mashiro you're not strong I already know." I said moving on.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, you're not strong. Neither are Yaya or Kairi. Kukai is strong though. I only interact with the strong." I said. I spotted a redhead clinging onto Ikuto shaking in fear.

"So this is the new Joker." I said yanking the girl over to me. "Wow you replaced Amu with her." the girl seemed very weak she couldn't even chara change without the Humpty Lock. She couldn't purify X-eggs either.

"How do you know Amu?" Tadase asked.

"I'm her older sister. But don't worry about that." I said. "What's your name Joker?" I asked the girl.

"I'm not going to tell you." she said trying to sound brave. I clucked my tongue.

"Wrong answer little girl. You see I could ruin your life. If you have a college scholarship. I can make it disappear. Your parent's jobs? Gone. Your life? Ruined. Now care to tell me your name?" I hissed into her ear.

"Dani is back." Alli said. I had developed another personality, her name was Danielle but she liked to be called Dani. She was cruel, cold hearted, and merciless.

"M-My name is Himeka, I'm Ikuto's girlfriend." she stuttered. I dropped her and she fell to the floor crying.

"So Ikuto you cheated on Amu? If I recall you two were dating but never had an official break up. You know she asked me to give this to you so here. By the way Guardians, be careful. I'm determined to take you all out. Starting with the weakest." I said as I walked out with Alli.

"Dani why did you do that?" I asked.

"_We needed info and I got it, plus it was fun!" _Dani said. I smiled internally.

"Emily you can come out now." I said as the Embryo came out. She had waist length silver hair and wore a silver and white gown that resembled something a goddess would wear. She was barefoot and held a silver staff encrusted with diamonds. She had a silver tattoo of a star and moon near her right eye.

"Is it safe?" Alli asked.

"Yeah there's no one here. So anyway our first objective is to turn that Himeka's chara into an x egg." I said.

"Okay how are we going to do that?" Alli asked.

"Well now that I'm back the fake Humpty Lock she has should stop working not enabling her to Chara Change. That will make her depressed. After that it will turn into an x egg and I'll destroy it." I said.

"Isn't that cruel?" Ran asked.  
"No because Himeka is a spy for Easter." Emily said.

"Ran weren't you listening during the meetings?" Miki asked.

"Kind of." Ran said looking away.

"She was sleeping I saw her." Dia said. I giggled, Ran was usually really tired because of dancing.

"You know what. I feel like doing a special dance appearance." I said.

"Cool I'll call Just Dance." Alli said. Just Dance was a dance crew Alli and I are in. We're infamous and nobody knows that I'm in it since I wear a disguise. The crew consisted of Aaron, Olivia, Akemi, and Daiki.

"Meet us at the Seiyo Mall." Alli said and hung up. I went into my house and grabbed my purple wig and blue contacts. I changed into jean cuttoffs a white tanktop and purple hightops. I fixed my wig and put on my contacts. Then I grabbed a purple cat ear hoodie that said Just Dance on the back. My tattoo was covered up by makeup.

"You ready Ran?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's go!" Alli said from outside. She had put on black waist length wig and had in green contacts. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine but her hightops were pink and her hoodie was pink with bunny ears. We drove to Seiyo Mall and I spotted some familiar faces. The Guardians were here, even better. I met up with Just Dance at the fountain.

"Let's dance!" Aaron said. Olivia just sighed, she was kind of like Goth and Punk mixed together. She had black hair with purple streaks in it and hazel eyes. She was wearing a panda hoodie. Aaron was her boyfriend, he was really cheerful. He had light brown hair and gold eyes. He had on a dinosaur hoodie Akemi was a redhead with green eyes. She was a very positive person but was ill tempered. Akemi had on a dog hoodie. Finally Daiki had dark green hair and blue green eyes. He was kind of emotionless and really calm. He was wearing a zebra hoodie. Akemi put down the boom box and turned it on. It played my song Run This Town. We put our hoods up mostly to hide our faces. We started dancing to the song. I chara changed with ran.

"Dancing is flying." I whispered as my high tops gained wings. I jumped up and flew doing aerial moves. The crowd gaped and I flew above the Guardians. I looked at Ikuto and our eyes connected. I winked at him and he seemed to blush and look away.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" she yelled as I flew away to join the group for our big finish. I threw a smoke bomb and when it cleared all our hoods were down. They couldn't see our faces though since our heads were down. The crowd clapped and we put up our hoods again.

"Great job Lucy." Olivia whispered to me. They all knew I was Lucy.

"You too Olivia." I said. Ran went back into my bag. I walked over to the Guardians along with Alli.

"Enjoy our performance?" I asked.

"Who are you? You seem familiar." Tadase said.

"I'm Yuki Ran nice to meet you all. This is my friend Sophie. We're part of Just Dance." I said using fake names.

"So you were the one flirting with Ikuto." Himeka said getting in my face. I chuckled.

"Be careful only the strong survive in my world. And you are weak." I whispered she seemed scared and backed away.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"In dancing you have to be strong if you want to make it. If you're not strong both physically and mentally you won't become a professional." I said giggling innocently. I walked up to Ikuto.

"You sir have to be prepared mentally. I sense that there are people who are out for revenge. And when this person wants revenge she gets it. She'll torture you all mentally. Pick you off one by one. Severing the ties of friendship you all have." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rima asked.

"Oh I'm sorry my friend is sort of psychic. It was more like a prophecy. Don't mind her." Alli lied.

"Okay, it's very nice to meet you two. Where do you go to school?" Nagihiko asked.

"We're home schooled." I said.

"You should come to Seiyo High! It's fun!" Kukai said. Luckily they couldn't see me roll my eyes since they were hidden under the hood.

"Sorry we can't we have a really tight schedule." Alli said.

"Oh and I thought we could have new Guardian Members." Kukai said sulking.

"Well you don't know what we look like so you couldn't really find us." I pointed out.

"Well how could we miss purple and black hair?" Utau asked.

"I could be wearing a wig." I said.

"Oh right." Utau said.

"Then we'll just snatch it off." Ikuto said and reached for my hair. This was professionally put on it wasn't coming of that easily. He tugged at it.

"Owww! That really hurts!" I yelled faking pain.

"It's not fake baka." Kairi said.  
"Okay we have to go. Bye." ALli said as we walked away.

"I'll text you guys later!" I said to Just Dance.

"Did you get it?" Alli asked.

"Of course I did." I said holding up Ikuto's violin. He didn't even notice I took it.

"Play it a little please!" Alli begged once we were alone in the park.

"Fine but I'm going to turn it into an electric violin those are much better." I said. My charas came out and with the help of Lucy I was now holding a temporary electric violin. I played Canon for her. I knew it was her favorite. At the end she clapped and the violin transformed back into a classical violin. I put it into it's case and we walked to my mansion. Yes I had bought my family and I a mansion. Alli lives with us to. As well as my twin brother.

"Nee-Chan is back!" Ami yelled. I picked her up and swung her around. She giggled.

"Yo Amu! Or should I say Lucy. Nice to see you again." Akio my twin said. He had light pink hair and gold eyes like I used to have.

"Hey Akio did you get taller?" I asked. He had gotten really tall and had a lot of muscles now.

"Yeah I guess." he said rubbing his nape.

"There's our pop star!" my Mom said hugging me.

"My little sparrow-no songbird is back!" my dad yelled crying.

"Stop crying." I told him. He immediately stopped and hugged me.

"Nee-Chan look I can sing!" Ami yelled and started singing the chorus to my song Run This Town. I smiled.

"You're going to become a wonderful Idol Ami!" I said.

"Hey I'm still here!" Alli said. Wrong move. SHe suddenly got tackle hugged by my family.

"ALLI IS HERE!" Ami yelled. Even my brother was acting weird. I pulled Alli out of the dog pile and my family got up.

"Oh Alli, Amu you will be going to Seiyo with Akio." Mom said.

"Kay but I'm not wearing the uniform." I said.

"I'm sure that's fine." Dad said.

"Wow you agreed to that so easily." Alli said.

"I have to take care of things there don't I?" I said smirking.

"She's gonna take down the Guardians right?" Akio asked Alli.

"Yeah and you have to help too!" I said dragging them both to my room. We sat down on my bed and our charas came out to play with each other. Akio's chara is Aoi and represents his wish to be great at sports, which he is.

"Anyway we're gonna take down Himeka first. So the plan is to make her chara an x egg and destroy it. She's a spy for Easter so we can reveal that to the Guardians." I said showing him the file of Himeka. There were pictures of her going into Easter's headquarters.

"So tomorrow we leave this somewhere where they'll find it?" Akio asked. I nodded.

"Plan break up starts tomorrow!" Alli said. We all high fived.

The Next Day

I woke up and got dressed. I put on a white camisole with an ice blue off the shoulder shirt that had the word Love written on the front and hate in the back written in silver script. I but on white shorts with an ice blue belt. I had on cuff earrings, on my earring was a heart with a chain that connected to my upper ear that had a cuff on it with a heart pattern on it. The whole earring was made of pure silver. The Humpty lock was in my bag. I put on white sandals and went downstairs. I had learned over the years that eating a proper breakfast was very important. Once I didn't eat enough and I fainted. I had milk, pancakes, and bacon for breakfast. I shared it with my charas. I grabbed my violin, it was a white electric violin.

"Ran Miki Suu Dia Lucy Amore Emily let's go." I said as my charas flew into my bag. I saw that Alli and Akio were waiting for me.

"Let's go." I said and we got into the car and drove to school. Two famous people walking together have a high chance of getting kidnapped. I drove to school and parked outside. I put on my sunglasses when I saw the paparazzi. They were such a pain. We got out of the car and I locked my car. We somehow got through the paparazzi with only a few pictures being taken. Then I walked to class along with Akio and Alli. To be honest I could just skip, my tutors already finished my education. I finished college already. I walked in and was surrounded by fanboys.

"Please go out with me!"

"Marry me!"

"I love you!"

Were the things I heard. I hated fanboys. I just pushed through them and sat down in the back row. Alli and Akio were on either side of me. I knew Ikuto's desk was in front of me, I slipped the file into his desk. Just after that he walked in. He froze when he saw us I gave a little wave. He just sat down at his desk. He realized there was something inside. I watched as he took it out and his eyes widened in shock. Then he ran out probably to find Himeka.

"I'm going after him, I don't want anything bad to happen to my number one opponent." I said and ran after him.  
"Lucy he's this way!" Amore said pointing to the old unstable part of the school. I ran in after him. I saw him arguing with Himeka she seemed to be crying. I watched as her radiance slowly dimmed to almost nothing.

"We're over traitor!" he yelled and her radiance was gone. Her chara went back into it's egg and became an x egg. Then it hatched into an x character and chara transformed with Himeka.

"Time to take out member number one." I said and chara transformed Dia.

"My heart unlock." I said.

I changed into a gold metallic high low dress that was strapless and empire waist with a diamond necklace. My hair was still down but had a gold headband in it. On my arms were elbow length gold gloves. Finally my silver tattoo turned gold.

"Character Transformation: Diamond Radiance!" I said once I finished the transformation I ran in.

"You idiot get out of here! I'm trained for these kinds of things you're not!" I yelled at him.

"No I can help!" he yelled.

"Look you're just some random guy with a chara. I've been specially trained by Tsukasa!" I yelled at him. He seemed to freeze and then Himeka attacked. I pushed him out of the way as knives hit me in the stomach. I simply took them out. Remember I heal quickly.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Remember I heal quickly you don't." I said.

"Diamond katana." I said as a katana appeared in my hands. I blocked all of Himeka's attacks and finally stabbed her through the stomach. It doesn't physically hurt her just shatters the x egg. Himeka fell to the ground she'd be fine but her Heart's egg had shattered. She'd get a new one though. That's what the Guardians didn't know.

"What did you do to her?" Ikuto asked picking her up.

"I crushed the x egg. Amu told me that if you can't purify an x egg destroy it." I said acting innocent.

"Well you just crushed her heart's egg!" he yelled at me.

"X eggs don't deserved to be saved they only bring sadness. Don't worry though Heart's eggs can be reborn but for her it will take a very long time. She work's for Easter correct? She's a traitor, and I know something you don't know." I said giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"She did it of her own free will, nobody threatened her and she didn't have family relations to Easter. She chose to do it because she hated my little sister Amu Hinamori. Also her name isn't Himeka it's Saaya Yamabuki." I said and jumped out the window and landed on my feet. I waved to him and took off back to the class. I slipped into the classroom through the window.

"Miss Amore could you please tell me the answer to this question?" the teacher asked.

"There isn't a square route of 75 because it would be an irrational number." I answered, he seemed surprised that I knew the answer. **(Sorry if it isn't actually the level of work 16 year olds do I'm only in seventh grade)**

Yes that's correct." he said turning back to the board.

"How'd it go?" Alli asked.

"Himeka or should I say Saaya is done for." I told her.

"Heart's egg?" Akio asked.

"Shattered. Owww." I said.

"What happened?" Alli asked.

"A few knives to the stomach nothing major it just hasn't healed completely since the cuts were kind of deep." I explained. I knew it would close tomorrow.

"Next we have to take care of Yaya. Not break her egg but just return it to her heart." I said. My partners nodded and we started planning.


End file.
